


Christmas 2015 pt. 2

by Blink_Blue



Series: Tumblr Prompts (Coliver) [3]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver meets the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas 2015 pt. 2

_Grand Rapids, Michigan  
Christmas Eve, 2015_

“I’ve never seen him so happy.”

Oliver tears his eyes away from Connor playing on the living room floor with his niece and nephew to his sister. “I had no idea Connor was so good with kids.”

“Oh, he’s great with them. I’ve always thought he’d make a great father one day. Have you guys… considered it?” Gemma asks with a twinkle in her eye. “Kids?” 

“Oh, oh god no,” Oliver says with a shaky laugh. “Ah, heh, it’s–it’s too soon to be talking about stuff like that. I don’t–I mean yeah maybe one day–but we’ve never discussed it and I don’t know if–”

“Relax,” Gemma says gently, the corners of her mouth turned up in a wide smile. “I’m just teasing you. There’s no pressure–yet. Although you may want to avoid the subject with our mother. She’s excited for more grandkids.” She gives him a wink. 

Oliver just gives a nervous smile and turns his gaze back to Connor across the room. The younger man is still playing with the children, toys are strewn about around them. He does look happy and relaxed, at least in comparison to the last week. Connor had been stressing over bringing Oliver home to meet his family. He was initially fine with it–excited even, but as the days came closer, he had gotten more anxious. 

_“Connor, you’re not even packing properly. You need to fold those.”_

_Connor tosses the shirt onto the bed in frustration. “I can’t–I can’t pack right now.” He walks around to the front of the bed and sits on the edge. He leans his elbows on his knees and drops his head into his hands._

_“Okay, what’s wrong, Connor?” Oliver asks as he slowly walks over and sits next to his boyfriend. “I thought you were looking forward to this trip. You’ve been talking about it for weeks.”  
_

_“I know. I was. I just–I don’t know. I’m just getting nervous, I guess. I… really want my family to like you. And they will! Of course they will! I’m crazy for even worrying about it.”  
_

_Oliver smiles. “Aw, you’re nervous about bringing me home to meet the fam?” He asks, teasing him._

_Connor rolls his eyes and turns to face him. “I know I shouldn’t be. But I’ve… I’ve never brought home a boyfriend before.”_

_Oliver’s eyes widen. “Never? You’re 26.”_

_Connor sighs dramatically. “You’re my first… serious boyfriend. You’re the only one worth bringing home. And I just want everything to go well. I want them to love you.”_

_Oliver beams at him, and quickly brings his arms up to wrap around the other man. The force of his hug sends them both sprawling onto the bed on top of their yet to be packed clothes._

_Connor can only give a muffled protest as Oliver’s lips meet his own._

_“They’re going to love me,” Oliver says softly when they finally part.  
_

_Connor gazes up at him, biting his bottom lip, a smile slowly spreads on his face, and he finally nods._

“I hope you weren’t too overwhelmed by mother and nana,” Gemma’s voice brings him out of his thoughts. 

“Oh, no, no not at all,” Oliver laughs, “they were lovely.”

“You don’t have to lie around  _me_ , Oliver. I know they can be intense.”

He reluctantly nods. “Okay, maybe just a bit.” The was a solid hour of Connor’s mother and grandmother fawning over him, asking to hear every detail of his life before and with Connor. He knew he would be getting a lot of attention, but still he wasn’t quite prepared. But thankfully after a while Connor managed to drag him away into the kitchen on the pretense of needing his assistance with something. But really he just wanted a quick make out session away from his family.

“We’re all just so happy Connor’s found someone he cares about. And it’s clear to me that you care about him too,” Gemma continues softly.

“I do. I love him.”

“I’ve never seen him so happy. And it’s all thanks to you. He had some bad relationships when he was younger, if you could even call them that. Hasn’t gone steady with anyone… for as long as I can remember. I used to worry about him. But now, clearly i don’t have to. So thank you, Oliver.”

“Well, he makes me pretty happy too.”

“You must be really special,” Gemma smiles at him. “Connor’s always had commitment issues. This is… a whole different side of him.”

“He’s changed,” Oliver says softly. “I never thought… I never thought he’d stick around this long. It’s been a while now, but there were reasons, that I’d rather not discuss, I was… I was going through a pretty tough time. I thought for sure he’d leave. But Connor’s stuck by me, through all of it. I never asked him to. It was definitely something I wasn’t expecting from him. And I’m so thankful. I swear, everyday I wake up next to him, and I’m just so damn happy he’s there,” he laughs softly. 

Gemma watches him silently, a smile on her face. “You two are so perfect together.”

“No,” Oliver shakes his head. “We’re far from perfect. But we work, really well.”

“Either way, I’m so happy he’s found you.”

“I’m happy too.” Oliver turns back to Connor again, watching the other man laugh as he plays a game with the children. He takes a moment to take it all in, the festive lights, holiday music playing on the stereo, the loud chatter of happy voices, and the smell of fresh pine from the tree. It’s all wonderful. But none of it would be complete without Connor. It’s hard to believe just one year ago, he had spent the holidays alone. Now they’ve been through so much, and he can’t imagine his life without Connor.  

“Come on,” Gemma’s voice brings him out of his thoughts again. “I spy a fresh batch of eggnog. You’ll be needing some when our mother ambushes you again later tonight.”

Oliver laughs and lets his boyfriend’s sister drag him into the kitchen.

As long as Connor is by his side, even a whole evening of personal questions from Connor’s mother is completely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://winters-blue-children.tumblr.com)


End file.
